The present invention relates in general to building structures, and, more particularly, to roof structures.
The assignee of the present application manufactures a roof sold under the name MR-24 (.TM.). This roof accommodates thermal expansion and contraction; however, does not adequately accommodate horizontal shear forces.
Other known roof structures are difficult to assemble, must be specially constructed, may have thermal short circuits and the like, in addition to not being able to adequately accommodate both thermal stresses and shear stresses.